Quiero cuidarte
by fanfics-Ale
Summary: UA - Sasha sospechó que algo anda mal cuando Nicolo la llamó por teléfono para saludarla a las 3:30 de la mañana.


Sasha sospechó que algo anda mal cuando Nicolo la llamó por teléfono para saludarla a las 3:30 de la mañana.

Desde que se han hecho novios, él avisa muy puntual sus movimientos como si tuviera miedo de que ella le acuse de algo si va solo a sitio alguno, o que saque malas conclusiones si es avisada por otros de las salidas de su novio. Ella las primeras veces pensó en decirle que no hay nada de malo con que no le diga una sola vez a dónde está metido, mas no le corta en las alertas de los lugares donde irá, porque tampoco quiere parecer una desinteresada de lo que hace; sin embargo, no es por eso la llamada.

"_Sasha, ¡perdí a Jean y Connie!..._

_También a un chico gritón y a una rubia. Creo que era su novia._

_¡¿SABES SI JEAN O CONNIE LLEGARON A CASA?!"_

Sasha aleja su oído un momento, a pesar de que el daño está hecho.

Eso pasa cuando te acabas de levantar y lo primero que haces es responder el celular.

Así que… Nicolo perdió a Jean y Connie. ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Y no se le olvida preguntar por Armin y Eren?, le inquiere. No, claro que no -él responde- solo quiere saber el paradero de sus amigos -o sea, los de Sasha- los otros le importan un comino. Lo que es un decir. Porque el comino le importa más, como a ella tal vez deba importarle en alguna variante de papas al horno…

—¿Qué ocurrió con Connie y Jean? —es de las pocas veces donde pone la comida a un lado.

—_¿LOS VISTE?_

La jovencita de repente se siente la madre de cuatro a pesar de que, según todo el mundo, junto a Connie son mocosos por cómo se comportan cual estúpidos. Se toca la frente con la palma, ahora no solo porque le alarma lo que sucede, sino por la jaqueca de saber, pero no del todo.

Ella apenas le escuchaba con toda la música de fondo, pero detectó una anormalidad en su forma de hablar, y no simplemente porque él esté gritando, sino cómo arrastraba las palabras mientras lo hacía.

—Sashaaaaaa —sí, algo así.

Nicolo está borracho.

Repasemos todo de nuevo con esto. Primero: Para perderlos tenían que estar juntos.

Segundo: ¿Qué hace Nicolo con ellos? Siempre ha dicho que no le caen, sobre todo Jean que le molesta lo engreído que es. De Connie jamás dice mucho, aunque lo trata de tonto. Armin y Eren no los conoce, pero dice que el primero le parece un bicho raro y el otro un emo, por lo que vio.

¿Cómo les dejaron pasar a menores a un establecimiento donde hay alcohol? Es el tercer misterio que no tiene tiempo para siquiera cuestionarse.

Lo peor es que le tomó un viaje de casi media hora hasta llegar. Los chicos salieron de la zona ya que las casualidades podían pasar y si les veían amigos, o un vecino de sus papás, estos se enterarían y estarían castigados de por vida. Con todo el dolor del dinero que no podría gastar en comida, fue fácil identificar el lugar.

Adiós tiempo y dinero, en el taxi que se largó sin esperar por no querer llevar gente salida de un lugar así, diciendo que son los más problemáticos.

—Le voy a bajar la calificación —se quejó. Aunque no era un servicio de esos. En fin.

En el cristal de la puerta vibraban los halos de luces led. No era un bar de mala muerte, y no entendía por qué prefería que hubieran estado en uno. Quizás porque así tal vez no habría inconveniente en que ella pudiera entrar a echar un vistazo, sin tanta seguridad al frente. Aquí solo había uno, pero seguía siendo mucho para ella.

Un hombre la paró cuando intentó ingresar. Le explicó al sujeto que solo venía a buscar a alguien, a lo que le respondió que no era su problema y que no podía dejar pasar una menor de edad.

—¡¿En serio?! —pregunta retórica, que con fastidio responde que sí. ¡Justo cuando ella no necesitaba que cumpliera las leyes! Por otro lado, se preguntó cómo supo de que era menor de edad. ¿Tenía cara de niña? ¿O cuerpo de niña? Si era lo último… ¡Viejo verde!

Se giró y sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su campera, buscó el nombre y marcó.

Cuando atendió, Sasha no se molestó en saludar, simplemente gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones por si acaso se interponían otras ondas sonoras.

—¡YA VINE, SAL AFUERA! —Fue un grito al mismo nivel que la música que retumbaba los oídos de los que transitaban la zona.

El hombre con aspecto de guardia y matón, pausando el hacer pasar a otros al lugar por el dolor de oídos, la mira con antipatía.

Sasha le da la espalda un momento.

Tiene que esperar unos diez minutos a que Nicolo llegara… Sostenido por un orangután calvo que casi lo arroja al suelo, si el más joven no se soltaba a tiempo del agarre. Apenas fue dejado libre, hizo pasos dando trompicones al inicio. Sasha trató de llamar su atención para que pudiera verlo, él fue dejando la entrada y casi tropieza con sus propios pies a pocos centímetros de ella.

Si la chica pensó que finalizó la parte agotadora, se equivocaba.

Todavía quedaba hacer el viaje de regreso.

...

—Sashaa —Nicolo por fin deja de cambiar el nombre, como lo ha estado haciendo desde los últimos quince minutos en donde le ha dado varios. El más notable fue "Sacha", aunque lo dijo bonito.

Mas ella no responde, debido a lo molesta que está con él por lo ocurrido.

Para compensar un poco al recurrir a la culpa, Nicolo le dice que hubo una pelea y tras eso cada quién se fue por su lado tras eso. ¿Pelea con quién? No estaban juntos en ese momento, así que vio todo de lejos y no puede responder eso.

—Maldito cara de caballo —Sasha copia la maldición de Eren.

Como el primero en hablar sobre el alcohol en clase y burlarse de ser niños a quienes no han probado, todo esto fue planeado por Jean. Era lo que le faltaba para verse genial con actitud de chico malo que rompe platos, mata moscas, roba dulces de los bebés, te acosa por Internet o estupideces así. Ah, también que se mete en peleas no solamente en la escuela, sino en clubes y tal vez en parques o donde sea que aparezca dormido mañana. ¿Por qué simplemente no pudieron hacerlo más sencillo y juntarse en casa de alguno en lugar de venir a un bar? Además, era menor aún, igual que todos los que fueron. Lo que daba solo una explicación de que llevaran a Nicolo, a pesar de sus dichos de que no les caía bien por presumido -cosa que Sasha defendía que no es cierto.

El fin fue usar a su novio de chivo expiatorio al ser el único mayor que conocían.

—Ojalá que la policía los arreste —grita, aun de pie en la calle mientras espera a un taxi pasar.

Momento… Si la policía arresta al cuarteto, todos culparán a Nicolo por ser el mayor de edad y eso que son ellos que al carajo mandaron al conductor designado, dejándole beber para posiblemente hacerlo más manipulable.

—Ellos me deben comida —dice por el dinero gastado, que sería gastado ¿en qué más sino en eso?

Mejor dejar su cuenta pendiente. Por el momento su misión es entregar a Nicolo en su casa sano y salvo, y volver a la suya antes de que sus papás se den cuenta de que escapó a través de la ventana. ¿Los demás?, ¡que se arreglen solos en el lío que se metieron! Necesitan tomar más responsabilidad.

Finalmente, un taxista se detiene cuando ella está preparando cómo realizar su propio robo de automóvil a algún despistado, porque Nicolo no es de piel fuerte y el frío que ha caído esa madrugada de verano parece frío de inicios de invierno a su cuerpo por cómo temblaba y se arrimaba a ella.

Sasha hace entrar a su novio primero, empujándole para poder meterse ella después.

—Es el tercer borracho que llevo esta noche —se dice, negando con la cabeza e ignorando la mala mirada que le da Sasha desde el asiento de atrás, a quien le enerva oír que tildan de eso a Nicolo. Como si viviera así. Vale, tal vez sobre-reacciona.

—¿A dónde van?

Le indica la dirección y los siguiente son minutos de Nicolo diciendo mal su nombre, chocando la cabeza contra el vidrio del auto, haciéndole cosquillas en el hombro, porque la cree parte del asiento y por último avisando que debe ir al baño.

—Si haces aquí, te cobraré el triple del viaje —levanta la voz el taxista.

—Me parece familiar… —murmura el retado, porque esa voz le suena. Sasha inclina la cabeza, para ver a través del hueco de las cabeceras. No es nadie que ella conozca. O que recuerde.

Delante del asiento hay información en el cartel colgado, mas la falta de luz no le permite ver qué dice.

La conversación muere con el interés del joven sobre quién es, volviendo a hablar con Sasha a quien conforme pasan los minutos se le escapa el malhumor, mientras más transcurren, la música y la voz de Nicolo la relajan. Resultaba divertido descubrir que él fuera un borracho no malo, se dio cuenta de que podía hablar más de lo normal con él estando así.

—¿Por qué mi papá… no es bueno conmigo? —hipido de nuevo.

—Je, je, je —Sasha se hace la tonta.

No quiere hablar mal de su suegro-que-no-lo-es-aún, que incluso siendo difícil de tratar no lo es tanto ya que tiene práctica con su padre que siempre fue algo duro con ella también. Por otro lado, la voz lastimera de Nicolo le hacen querer darle un beso a modo de consuelo, pero se contiene porque hay alguien presente.

Al fin llegan a casa, pero a la hora de pagar Sasha le debe pedir a su descuidado novio dinero ya que, ¿quién lo mandó a meterse en esto? Ella no pagará dos veces de su bolsillo.

—¿No viste… mi b… billetera?

Sasha trató de no gritar.

Oh, los papás de Nicolo se volverían locos al enterarse que su hijo perdió las tarjetas y posiblemente la documentación.

—¿Puede esperarme a que busque el dinero? —preguntó con nerviosismo al taxista.

—Claro, la espera corre también.

Sasha desesperada, ayuda a su novio y le indica prisa para entrar en su casa.

Tarda en subir, sosteniendo a Nicolo de la cintura. Al final del tramo de escaleras derecha está la habitación, pero para su mala suerte cerrada.

—¿Tus llaves?

—En la billetera.

Sasha gruñe.

—Ah —él busca articular, le sale arrastrada la voz—, creo-… que está aquí —se hurga los bolsillos.

Escucha un bocinazo y ella lo ayuda a buscar. No está en su saco, ni en los bolsillos internos. Se inclina para buscar en el pantalón, pero queda como tonta porque Nicolo ya lo ha sacado para entonces, sin que lo notara, y lo tiene en sus manos. Sasha se la quita y abre la puerta con dificultad, entra al lugar tan amplio como la cocina y sala juntas en la casa de ella. Le interroga por el dinero, porque a pesar que estuvo allí antes nunca fue mucho tiempo ni se tomó la molestia de tocar las cosas.

En lo que ella continúa su búsqueda, Nicolo simplemente se arroja a la cama como muñeca de trapo.

Sasha abre un cajón bajo el escritorio y ahí en una cajita ve algo de dinero. Toma algo más de la cuenta y corre no sin antes decirle a Nicolo que se quede ahí sin hacer nada raro. Va abajo, casi resbalando luego del último escalón y sigue directo al taxi, recuperando el aliento antes de acercarse al espejo bajado y pagarle lo que debe al señor.

—Suerte con tu novio —dice el conductor antes de irse rápidamente, dejando a una chica indignada que lanza un "Pervertido" en el aire, a pesar de que no usó esa connotación.

Resuelto otro problema, retorna a la casa, volviendo a pensar sobre la explicación que debe dar a su papá.

Usar la excusa de que fue a la casa de una amiga que tuvo un accidente e insistió tener una noche de pijamas de último momento, por el aburrimiento. Mina ya no la cubriría de nuevo, diciendo que le pesa la conciencia de que si pasa algo que perjudique a Sasha luego ella se sentirá responsable de eso.

Sasha no tiene una coartada por salir de la ventana sin dar aviso. Sus papás la recibirán con la más fulminante de las miradas y el peor de los gritos, en el mejor de los casos. Por otro lado, no quiere dejar a Nicolo solo luego de meterse en este lío en particular, porque fue causado por amigos de ella. Tal vez no debió presentar a sus amigos, sino mantener todo secreto con ellos también.

Momento, ¿consideró amigos a Jean, Armin y Eren? Los dos primeros eran tan raros, solo Eren era normal.

—Tengo hambre —dice con tristeza, lástima que su chef no está en condiciones.

Una botella de agua, unas galletas y agua hervida para hace un té, además de un paño limpio. Con todas esas cosas en bandeja se dirige, con dificultad hasta abrir la puerta tras la que se reencuentra con el dueño del cuarto. Él está intentando quitarse las medias. En lo que coloca todo arriba del escritorio, su cocinero favorito se termina de sacar la camisa y Sasha quiere girar la cabeza a cualquier otro lado, pero solo atina arrojarle una almohada cuando él le invita que se meta a su cama a dormir.

—¡Al baño! —dice como si hubiera sido sargento militar en su vida pasada.

Nunca se sintió con tanta autoridad en su vida porque él obedece sin rechistar, aunque se le escucha apunto de reírse. Detalles. Al menos la toma más en serio que la mayoría de las personas.

—Mis papás fueron a visitar a alguien… Según ellos —Nicolo dice, pero ella trata de no darle más significado.

Cuando le ayuda a lavarse, nota que tiene sangre. Pero buscando en su cara y cuello, nota que no está herido. ¿De quién podrá ser? Recuerda lo de una pelea de Jean, lo que le hace suponer que esta vez sí que se pasó. Aun así, ojalá no sea él el herido o no lo esté tanto. Pero también, ojalá su mamá lo castigue.

Lo demás, pues ¡no puede ser que Nicolo se haya ensuciado tanto! Siempre es más cuidadoso que ella en todo. ¡Eso no solo era sangre! Además de su camisa, la punta de sus pantalones oscuros más oscuro de lo normal y algo brillantes a la luz, indicando que está pegajosa con la misma mezcla de olores, qué tragos será que le regaron los pies. El perfume hace rato desapareció con éstos, ahora siendo un vago recuerdo entre el aromatizante artificial y frutal natural, junto con el alcohol que es el más apestoso de todos.

Cuando termina, ella lo acuesta en la cama y antes que le ofrezca meterse con él otra vez, se va buscarle en el armario alguna ropa que pueda usar para cubrirle. Nunca le ha preguntado si es de los que duerme desnudo, pero no tiene por qué saberlo -no quiere, en realidad, no ahora mismo- y en definitiva no lo dejará así mientras está presente. Le pasa una polera con mangas largas y unos pantalones que no hacen juego para nada, después gira el rostro a otro lado para que no crea que desea mirarle el trasero.

—Ponte eso —le dice.

Bueno, con la ropa interior que usa no se le ven mucha piel, por si acaso. ¡Además, solo fue curiosidad el vistazo que echó!

Solo eso, sí…

—Esto es un asco —Nicolo es un experto rechazando comida instantánea. Ni siquiera le acercó la taza, pero él ya puso cara de mártir.

Sasha no está para berrinches así que le mete la cuchara en la boca sin más, no avisándole que ella no trajo sopa, sino que se confundió de vaso (en casa de ella, no tienen tantos diferentes para cada uso) y eso que le da es té de jengibre. Él bebe sin reclamar al percatarse.

No sabe bien cómo en su familia, pero en la de ella siempre se le debe dar algo picante a los que están borrachos para ayudarle a levantar, mas Nicolo dice que eso es dañino y le dijo una vez que el jengibre era bueno para los mareos así que ve la solución perfecta para esto.

Se ayuda con el paño para limpiarle lo que se le cae de lo torpe que le puso la bebida de hora atrás, y lo hace beber un poco más hasta que él pide agua. Se la pasa y ella se encoje de hombros. Acabar el resto e intenta relajarse sobre el tema de sus papás. Aquí al menos no oyó que hayan llegado, mas el problema vendrá cuando ella se disponga a entrar en su casa. Piensa en lo peor para tener un plan preparado, una excusa buena que valga la pena haber salido así de pronto.

Le pide que se acomode a dormir, porque es evidente que no aguantará más sentarse. Se le nota en los ojos cansados.

—¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

—… —Sasha tira de las mantas hasta taparle la boca para no tener esa conversación.

No se quedará más tiempo del necesario…

Son pocos los minutos en que tarda Nicolo en dormirse. Aprovecha eso para juntar la basura sin ganas y cerrar el termo en el que ha traído el té. Piensa en guardarse el chocolate antes de irse, ¡lo que no es robar!, porque Nicolo le deja sacar cosas.

—Sashaa —Nicolo la llama en nueva cuenta.

La castaña suspira. Se pregunta si ella también podrá buscar algo que tomar para estar así de despreocupada. Se contiene, pues no quiere agregar más razones por la cual sus papás la castigarán.

"No importa mucho", piensa revisando la hora en el celular para luego dejarlo sobre el escritorio.

Lo mejor sería quedarse aquí. Por un lado, tampoco hubiera tenido para pagar el taxi si no tomaba dinero prestado de Nicolo, y no quería que fuera costumbre hacer eso. Sonaba aprovecharse de él.

Si ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, de todos modos, es mejor recibir un castigo que merezca la pena.

—_¿Sasha? —_él interroga, con voz pastosa.

Sasha le cubre la boca porque acaba de oír algo afuera. Sus papás, seguramente, le informa que se mantenga callado.

Nicolo cuestiona si ella le siente asco como para no haber querido acercarse a él antes.

Sasha ahora sí podría darle ese beso para consolar la tristeza que halla en su rostro, pero decide que no resolverá mucho. Puede identificarse en eso último, no que su papá la hubiera echado, pero sí tuvo peleas de lo mismo hace unos años y nuevamente cuando dijo que se mudarían a esta ciudad, cosa que ella nunca quiso. Por otro lado, cuando es sobre la mamá de Nicolo tiene que quedarse en completo silencio o cambiar de tema por lo que ésta le infunde. La ha visto alguna vez y aquella mujer más parecida a su hijo de lo que a cualquiera de los dos le gustaría admitir, era el producto de sus pesadillas. ¿Por qué? Es extremadamente amorosa y dulce, caritativa… Pero no con ella, con gente como ella era buena si la tenía lejos, porque relacionarse no le gustaba, con personas como Sasha la mujer era aun capataz. A ninguno de los papás de Nicolo les agrada ella. Por esto oficialmente no se han presentado a casa del otro y estaban manteniendo su relación en secreto.

¿Qué medidas tomarían si descubrieran quién es la novia de su hijo? Mejor no piensa en eso. No desea averiguar quién la tendría peor.

—Sasha —la distrae de sus preocupaciones él, que estira sus manos torpemente, haciendo que tiemble cuando éstas entran en contacto con su espalda.

—¿Estás enojada por… ir sin ti?

Enrolla los brazos alrededor de él.

—Estaba enojada por el lío en que te metiste, ¿no sabes lo peligroso que es?

—Ya sé. Sé. —Nicolo murmura acorde—. Hay que… poner anuncios.

—¿Qué?

—Perdí a Jean y Connie.

A Sasha se le hace tierno que señale eso.

—¿No se te olvida más?

—Esa chica rubia no estaba conmigo.

—¿Qué chica rubia?

—Enana… Con gafas.

—¡Armin! —porque definitivamente no es Historia con gafas.

—Perdí a Connie y Jean, Sasha —repite, angustia en su voz.

—También perdiste a Eren y Armin —recuerda ella.

—¿Quiénes?

—Un chico con cara de aburrido y que corre rápido, y uno que se ve como nerd pero viste como friki. —Sasha no los quiere tanto para dar descripciones bonitas.

—Armin no tomó —aclara, como insinuando que se las va arreglar.

Que le mire detenidamente, le recuerda su pudor de la situación comprometedora en que están.

Se ve que Nicolo aun en su estado de ido, le es notorio esto. Le toma unos segundos más, pero acerca la cara a la de ella. Aún hay un poco de alcohol en su aliento, cuando le murmura algo inentendible por lo bajito que lo dice.

—¿Qué?… —dice largamente.

Él se calla por un momento.

—Tengo una novia linda.

Sasha se ríe por lo bajo, repentinamente avergonzada e interiormente impresionada consigo misma. Tal vez debido a la posición en la que está, físicamente hablando, ya que no es que Nicolo diga cosas dulces nunca, pero no es especialmente meloso así que está algo sorprendida, como lo está al contradictoriamente inesperado agarre en su espalda.

Sasha aspira más fuerte de lo que quisiera cuando la atrae aún más hacia él. No es la primera vez que se dan este tipo de contacto, pero sí es la primera vez que el deseo pude más que el pudor con ella. Estar tendida en la cama, junto a él, le empieza ideas de qué hacer, que generalmente le hace llamar pervertidos a los demás si las nombran o insinúan. Sin embargo, ella no entraba en la categoría, ¿no? Nicolo es su novio, ellos se querían…

—¿Lo podemos hacer? —él pregunta suavemente.

Hay algo dentro de ella que la hace sentir tentada a dejarse llevar aun más, pero Sasha simplemente le acaricia sus cabellos y le pide que descanse.


End file.
